


Tales of A SEAL, A Cop, A Monkey and A Doll

by JustAnotherAsgardian



Series: McDanno; Two idiots in love [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Weekend at Steve's, a SEAL a Cop a Little Monkey and an Evil Porcelain Doll, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAsgardian/pseuds/JustAnotherAsgardian
Summary: Danny and Gracie spend the weekend at Steve's. Steve realizes Danny is scared of dolls and an idea pops in his head :PDanny is about to have a looong weekend...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno; Two idiots in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054517
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. The Game Is On

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Enjoy  
> Also, is it too late to say Happy New Year? :D

Danny had Gracie for the whole week since Rachel had traveled to England for a cousin’s wedding. Seven days with his monkey was a hell of a gift. He was so excited that he did everything he had planned for the weekend in the first three days. So, when the weekend finally came, he was all out of ideas. Gracie suggested they go to Steve’s place, after all, _isn’t that where we always spend our weekends Danno?_

That Friday after picking Gracie up from school they dropped by Danny’s to pack some stuff and went to Steve’s. Danny didn’t have to call ahead because he knew Steve never really had a plan for the weekend. If he wasn’t surfing then he was probably fixing something around the house. Once they got to Steve’s house Danny let himself in as was his norm and they placed their belongings on the guest bedroom.

“STEVE!” Danny shouted at the top of his lungs, unbeknownst to him that he’d be doing a lot of that for the entirety of the weekend.

“You don’t have to shout Danno.” Gracie said covering her ears.

“I know monkey, but your Uncle Steve is an animal and sometimes he gets lost in his weird little head and forgets about the rest of the world moving on around him. And when that happens, I have to bring him back to reality the only way I know how, okay?”

“Okay.”

“STEVE!!! STEVEN MCGARRETT?!”

Steve almost came running to the living room. He was drenched in sweat and the white tank top that he had on was covered in dust and cobwebs were on his hair.

“Where’s the fire Danno, huh? Could you keep it down, why are you yelling?”

“I wasn’t yelling, I was calling out for you.”

“That, dear Danny, was yelling.”

“Yeah Danno.” Gracie said as she ran to hug her Uncle Steve. She didn’t mind that Steve was all dirty and sweaty and Steve didn’t seem to mind either as he leaned down and kissed her head.

“I wasn’t yelling.” They both gave him a look and he raised his arms up in surrender. “Okay, what were you doing anyway? Why are you so dirty Steve? And don’t tell me you were burying a body.”

“You were burying a body?” Gracie asked pulling back and looking up at Steve cautiously.

“What? No, Danny is just being annoying. I was cleaning out the garage, okay? There were no bodies involved.”

“Okay.”

“You’re finally getting rid of all that stuff?” Danny asked curling his lips into a smile.

“Yeah, I figured it was about time. Hey Grace, you wanna help your Uncle Steve sort through some really embarrassing pictures from his childhood days?”

“Hell yeah!” She screamed excitedly.

“Whoa! Monkey, language!” But she was already running to the garage. Danny followed them closely behind mumbling to himself.

When they got to the garage, they noticed Steve had taken out the marquise and laid everything in the middle and there were two large boxes at either side of the pile labelled ‘trash’ and ‘keep’. Gracie was already sorting through the box of photos and kept giggling to herself. Danny was drawn to a box full of trophies and ribbons. Just as he’d assumed, most of them were Steve’s. _Typical._

As he was shuffling through, something caught his eye and he reached out to it. It was an odd-looking porcelain doll. It had brown hair, an old pink layered lacy dress that sort of puffed up. It was a life-size doll that was probably custom-made because you could see the detail that was put to make it appear almost life-like. The eyes were dark brown and when Danny ran his thumb through it to remove the dust, they became shiny as if they were wet and very much real. He tilted it a bit to the light and he could swear he saw the pupils shrink. There was something about the doll that just didn’t sit right by him. He felt a sweat run down his spine and he shivered. He did not like the effect that doll had on him. It was definitely radiating something that was everything but positive energy. And when he felt he couldn’t take it anymore, he got up, doll in hand but away from his body and looked at Steve who was busy explaining to Grace something about the photo she had on her hand.

“Uh, Steve? What’s this?” He held the doll up in front of him as if he was showing some long-buried piece of evidence that had finally come to light.

“That, my man, is good old Mrs. Freckles!” Steve got up and took the doll from Danny. He examined it with a smile on his face. As Steve turned the doll around, Danny was suddenly face to face with the doll again and he could literally feel it staring right through his soul. He had to blink a couple of times in an attempt to cut off the weird connection.

“Why is it staring at me like that Steve? I don’t… I don’t like it.”

“Relax Danny, it's just a doll. It used to be Mary's when she was a kid. She used to love it; you know? Went everywhere with it.”

“That’s uh, that’s ridiculous but I’m not judging. Anyway, how about now? Does she still want it?”

“Doubt it.”

_Oh, thank God._

“So, no sentimental value whatsoever?”

“Nope why?”

“I don't like it. It's going in the bin.” He said flatly.

“No, Danno, why? It's an important piece of history.” Steve held on tightly to the doll and stepped back.

“Need I remind you, just a second ago you said it had no sentimental value whatsoever.” Danny pushed.

“Yeah no, it doesn't but…” He saw the look of fear on Danny’s face. “Danny are you scared of a little harmless old doll?”

“Danno doesn’t like dolls, he says they're _possessed by the devil_.” Gracie chipped in to his father’s rescue?

“He does?” Steve couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he let out a laugh and Gracie, because she absolutely adored her Uncle Steve, joined in the laughter.

“Okay you two. Mock me all you want, but have you not watched Annabelle? Chuck? Saw? All those _little old ‘harmless’ dolls_ were the devil's minions, alright? I don't care if I sound ridiculous but I'm convinced all dolls are possessed by some ancient evil spirit dictator that wants nothing but to put an end to all humanity!”

“Wow.” Steve said, trying desperately not to crack up again. “You strongly believe that, don't you?

“Yes. Yes, I do. Now, either you throw it or I will.” Danny wasn’t joking and Steve knew it.

“Okay, I got it. I’ll throw it away. Excuse me.”

Steve was standing over the dustbin ready to throw the doll away when he decided to snap a picture and sent it to Mary with the caption _‘Say goodbye to Mrs. Freckles :P ’_. He opened the lid, ready to finally be rid of the doll when an evil thought suddenly corrupted his mind and a mischievous grin covered his face.

The game was on.


	2. Objects In Our Peripheral Are Closer Than We Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry, got carried away with work last week that I completely forgot about posting but this little story is just about done and I'll probably post the last chapter tomorrow.  
> I hope you enjoy this one :D

**Friday 2145hrs**

_It’s in the couch._

Danny was getting ready for bed when he remembered he left his phone in the living room. He halfheartedly stood up from his air mattress that he had set on the floor in the guest room. He only did that because even though Gracie insisted that she can’t sleep alone and that he should be there, she was a bit of a kicker in her sleep, so he had to improvise.

He was sleepy already and since he already mastered the layout of the house, he walked with his eyes half opened, trying to hold on to that sleep that he knew if he lost it, he’d be counting sheep for the next hour or so. He found his phone on the coffee table and picked it up. As he was turning, his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of an object on the couch. He turned and gasped in horror as he saw that evil doll sitting there, arms crossed over its chest and a wicked grin on its face. Either he was imagining things or Steve in fact, decided to keep that stupid doll after all. There was only one way to find out.

“STEVE! STEVE!” He ran upstairs and busted open Steve’s bedroom door.

Steve was just coming out of the shower, shirtless, dripping wet and butt naked. He heard Danny budge into his room even before he could get to his towel, Danny was already in, looking at him. Steve could not read his face. _Was that a look of horror or awe?_

For a moment Danny was awestruck by the sight of a naked Steve standing in front of him. It took everything in his willpower to resist the urge to look down at Steve’s junk. _Everything._

“What’s the matter with you, huh?”

“What?” Steve asked, finally getting to his towel and covering himself up.

“ _’What?’_ He asks with a straight face. I’ll tell you what. I thought I specifically told you…nay, I specifically _demanded_ you to throw that stupid doll in the trash.”

“Which, dear Danny, I did.”

“No Steven, you didn't. Why are you lying?”

He glared accusingly at Steve who appeared to be utterly clueless of the supposed crime he’d committed. _Either he's really good at faking it or he really did throw it away, Danny thought._

“Okay, play innocent. Why don’t you follow me then? Come on.” Danny walked up to the door and turned to check if Steve was following him. He didn’t miss that slight smile that Steve quickly hid away.

***

“What's this then?” Danny asked as soon as his feet hit the ground floor. “Explain _that_ to me?”

When Steve saw the doll on the couch staring at them and the look of panic in Danny’s face, he almost felt bad for his partner. For a second, he actually wanted to come clean and call it quits. But then he thought of how annoying Danny could be, teasing him any chance he got, judging his driving, making fun of his cargo pants, complaining about his eating habits, the list went on. That was his chance to get back at Danny. Plus, that little phobia of dolls just made it ten times easier for him to pull that prank on the cop. And so, channeling his inner Leonardo DiCaprio, he played out his performance.

“Danny, I did… I… I promise you I did… I don't…I… You know what?” He walked over to the couch and picked up the doll. “I'll go throw it away… again.”

“Oh yeah? You mean you're going to keep it someplace else… again?” Danny wasn’t buying his act one bit.

“Danny, no. You wanna throw it away? Be my guest.” He threw the doll at Danny who visibly panicked and threw it back at him. Steve couldn’t help but smile. _This was too easy._

“No, I don't wanna do it. You throw it away.” Danny tried to pull his cop voice on him but even he knew it was a lost cause as his voice cracked in the end.

“Okay.” He walked to the outside trash can and when he felt Danny follow him, he turned and asked, “What? You don't trust me?”

“At this moment? No babe. Now throw it, I wanna see you do it.” He stood arms crossed over his chest and tried his level best to look authoritative. Steve threw the doll and made a point of shoving it deeper into the rubbish just for the show. He turned back and asked for Danny’s approval. Danny looked satisfied but still cautious. He waved him in and locked the door behind them. He then double checked all the locks and windows before finally going to sleep. His sleep was long gone by that time and he was left with nothing but his imaginary flock of sheep.

**Saturday 0600hrs**

After a restless night, Danny was up and alert. He decided to rid his mind off the events of the previous night and start the new day with a positive energy and a clear mind. He thought of a bright idea to wake up early and surprise Steve and Gracie with pancakes for breakfast. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and rinse off, then he slowly shut the bedroom door so as to let Gracie sleep in for a while longer. He was yawning due to his lack of sleep as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Danny shrieked in horror when he saw the evil doll just chilling on the kitchen island like it belonged and next to it, all the ingredients he could possibly need to make his signature pancakes were perfectly arranged, they appeared to be almost _displayed_ for him. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to pass out. He could not hide the terror in his eyes and he stared at that inanimate object that was most definitely out to get him. He could swear on Gracie's first child that the doll actually smirked at him. _I’m gonna lose my mind._

“STEEEEVE!” It took him two seconds to get upstairs and storm into Steve’s room. This time Steve was caught pants down but he had his boxers on. He appeared to be dazed and completely flustered by the sudden intrusion.

“We gotta stop meeting like this buddy.” Steve calmly said as he put on his pants.

“Well, _buddy_ , I would very much want the same thing but see, you… you are something. I don’t know if it’s the many hits to your head or something, but buddy, YOU GOT SOME LOSE WIRES UP THERE! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?”

“Whoa, whoa. Could you please keep it down? Breathe, okay? Calm down, you don’t wanna wake up Gracie, alright?” He stopped to put on a shirt before he continued. “What do you want Danny? And don't you know how to knock? Huh? What if I was naked again?” _I’m sure you’d like that, Steve thought._

“Shut up!” It was as if Danny read his mind. “I know what you're doing.”

Steve looked at him and feigned surprise.

“Don’t look at me like that Steven. I know what you’re doing and it's not working, alright? In any case, it's only making me pissed off!”

“Danny, what are you talking about man?” He sat down on his bed and checked his phone to see if they might have gotten a case.

“What am _I_ talking about? Get up out of your ass and follow me, I'll show you what the hell I'm talking about Steven.”

Steve reluctantly followed him and managed to sneak a smile when Danny turned his back on him. Danny got to the kitchen and immediately looked back at Steve and started yelling at the same time pointing at the doll on the counter.

“ _THAT_ STEVE! _THAT_ IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU NEANDERTHAL ANIMAL!” At this time Danny was fuming, nose flared, eyes red with rage. “Why the hell is it still here, Steven?!”

“Danny, why is what where? What the hell are _you_ talking about?”

“What am I…” Danny turned around, still pointing at the doll on the counter. “THAT!” But then he went quiet at the shocking realization that in fact, there was no doll, just his ingredients. He blinked in surprise.

“Impossible.” He muttered to himself. Was he simply seeing things? Could it be that everything he was seeing was just a fragment of his overactive imagination? He could not tell.

“What is it Danno?” Steve asked as he lay a comforting hand on his partner’s shoulder. He was really excelling at the innocent act. He was pulling an Oscar worthy performance to say the least. He knew he had to remove any and all suspicion from him and he knew exactly what to say to Danny especially now that the detective was clearly off his guard.

“What? I can't do something good for you?” Danny was still looking at the counter trying to connect the pieces of that weird puzzle together. He was out of it so Steve added, “I just figured after last night, you were pretty pissed so I decided to do something nice for you. I know I could never make dope ass pancakes like yours so I figured the least I could do was arrange the ingredients for you, you know? Make your work easier in the morning. I'm sorry if that was overstepping, I know how passionate you are about your cooking, alright? Dude I'm sorry. It won’t happen again.” _And the award for the Greatest Overnight Actor goes to…_

Danny was still tongue tied. It’s true that he only believed what he saw in front of him and even then, sometimes he still couldn’t believe it, and _that_ , was ‘sometimes’.

“I uh… I think I need my morning coffee, so I will make one.” He finally found his voice.

“You good there, buddy?” Steve asked with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah.” He rubbed his temple and sighed. “Hey uh, thanks for… arranging my ingredients. I uh, I appreciate it babe.”

“Anytime man. I’ll leave you to it.”

Steve left the kitchen and practically sprinted upstairs to the guest room where Gracie lay in bed with Mrs. Freckles. She saw him and grinned at him as Steve walked in and gave her a high five. He could not believe Gracie had encouraged him and even insisted to be let in on the prank. She even helped Steve set up the whole kitchen scenario. Thanks to technology, Steve had managed to text her to tell her to ‘get rid of the evidence’ just before Danny went back to the kitchen.

“Good job on the stealth mode, Agent G.” He pulled her in for a hug.

“Why, thank you, Commander.” She giggled. “Danno is so scared. This is gonna be fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and have a great rest of your week :)


	3. Where You Go, I Follow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comments :) and apologies for the wait  
> I hope you enjoy

***

The duo went on with their day driving Danny absolutely crazy by moving the doll around the house and even outside.

**Saturday 1040hrs**

After breakfast, they were sitting in the living room watching one of Gracie’s favorite reality show when she decided to take a pic of them for her Instagram story.

“Oh, come on Danno, your hair looks great. Plus, it’s a weekend so it’s okay if _one_ strand is out of place.” She complained when Danny said he needed to check on his hair first.

“Okay okay, just take the picture already.” He said as he moved closer to his little monkey. Steve did the same and thanks to his incredibly long arms and Gracie’s petite body, he managed to wrap it over both her and Danny.

“Say cheese.” Gracie said smiling vibrantly at the camera.

“Cheese!” The two goofs said showing their teeth.

“Perfect!”

“Okay monkey, send it to my phone, I wanna make your mom jealous.”

“Done.” She said as she got up. “I’m gonna go to my room if anyone needs me.” She paused then looked at both of them. “Please don’t need me.”

“Go, get out of here.” Danny said once he heard his phone vibrate. He downloaded the picture and examined it with a smile on his face. It was nothing but an ordinary weekend yet it meant so much to him. To have the two people he cared for most with him was always a welcomed moment that warmed his heart. That is until he spotted something rather strange in the picture. He zoomed in on it and his fear was confirmed because right behind him, behind the window, peeping inside the living room with its evil grin… was the doll. Danny swallowed hard as he slowly turned around to face his tormentor. But what he saw was nothing but clear skies and a really beautiful, well maintained lawn. No sign of the doll.

“Hey Steve?” He said turning his gaze back to his phone.

“Hmm?”

“Say, does this picture look strange to you?” He scooted closer and showed him the picture on his phone. He watched keenly as Steve looked at the picture and noted how his brow slowly furrowed as Steve took the phone from him and brought it closer to his face. He heard him hum thoughtfully and for a moment he believed Steve too, saw what he did.

“Uhm… yeah.”

“Yeah?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah…look.” Steve tilted the phone so that Danny could see what he was pointing at. At that moment they were so close that their foreheads touched. Steve zoomed in on the picture, particularly on Danny’s hair. “Your hair, see? There’s a stray strand right… there.”

“You’re an asshole.” Danny said. The disappointment in his voice wasn’t missed.

“Your asshole.” Steve muttered to himself as he pulled back.

“What?”

“What?”

**1207hrs**

When Danny went outside to get some air, he spotted the doll on one of the chairs in the lanai and when he went back inside and came out again, he spotted it on his seat by the beach.

_Inside good, outside bad, he concluded._

**1415hrs**

Steve and Gracie were cooling off, swimming and having water fights like a bunch of kids while Danny stayed inside driving himself absolutely crazy and his paranoia was on an all time high. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he decided to give himself one last shot and went outside. He figured he might as well relax on his hammock and watch as the duo had fun in the water. So, with a book in hand and a cold beer in the other, he walked outside, cautiously surveying his surrounding trying to spot his arch nemesis. When he couldn’t spot it anywhere, he walked with more confidence to his hammock all while watching Steve and Gracie having a swimming competition. _The energy in those two, Danny thought_. He turned his focus back as he approached the hammock and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. As if tormenting him around the house wasn’t enough, it was now chilling on his hammock.

The hammock was Danny’s favourite chill spot and that evil doll had the audacity to violate it. Danny saw that and simply walked back into the house and closed the door behind him. He figured the only way to maintain his sanity, or rather what was left of it, was to not, under any circumstance, engage the enemy. If Steve and Gracie were done swimming they’d have to knock.

**1757hrs**

To clear his mind before dinner and possibly preserve his few remaining brain cells, Danny decided to take a shower. Since the downstairs shower was busted, he had to use the one in Steve’s room. When he got to Steve’s bedroom door, as past experience had taught him, he knocked and waited patiently for a response before opening the door and walking in. Steve was seated in his bed cleaning his gun. _Because that is a perfectly normal way to end an evening. Typical, Danny thought._

“Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna go take a shower before dinner.”

“Be my guest.” Steve smiled at him.

The warm shower was precisely what Danny needed to help him relax. He closed his eyes and felt the warm water hit his skin, relaxing, almost healing, his tense muscles as it slowly dripped to the floor and down the drain. He probably stood still for way too long because a loud bang on the door brought him out of his trance state and back to reality.

“Yo Danny! Three-minute showers! C’mon, Gracie needs to use the bathroom too.”

Danny groaned but turned off the shower. He couldn’t keep his monkey waiting now, could he? He walked out of the shower, went to the mirror and wiped off the fog before staring at his reflection. He looked beaten and tired but he felt better than he looked. Or rather, he _did_ feel better up until he spotted it. Right behind him sitting in the toilet seat. Yes, he was tempted to flush it down the toilet but who was to tell it wouldn’t just come back meaner than ever before? _I will pretend I didn’t see that, Danny thought._ He sprinted out of the bathroom and out of Steve’s room and ignored when he heard Steve call after him.

***

**Sunday 1917hrs**

Sunday was a peaceful day for Danny as he did not spot the evil doll anywhere. He was more relaxed and happier and seemed to be enjoying what was left of the weekend. He even decided to make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner instead of ordering pizza. And he didn’t even get annoyed when Steve kept eating the tomatoes or even when Gracie messed with his chef’s hat. It was a good day.

“Hey monkey, why don’t you go and lay the table, alright?”

“Okay Danno.”

“Hey babe, I need you to take the food to the table real quick while I clean up around here.”

“You know you’re pretty bossy when you’re in the kitchen.” Steve complained but did as he was told.

After they had laid the table, the duo came back to wash their hands as per Danny’s instructions. Danny left them to it and went to wait for them in the dining room but immediately after seeing the monstrosity sitting there, looking smugly at him, he walked back to the kitchen just in time to see the duo share a high five. They both turned around when they heard Danny walk in. The guilt-stricken face they all had was almost comical. It was as if they’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“That’s it! Family meeting! Dining table! Now!” Danny ordered as he stormed off expecting them to follow him. Steve’s heart soared and he smiled at how easy and effortless it was for Danny to use the word family on him. Danny saw Steve as a part of his family after only knowing him for what? Four years?

“What is this?” He put his cop voice on as he pointed angrily at the doll on the table.

“What are you talking about Danno? What are you seeing? What is it you see that we can’t seem to?” _Wow._ Steve really deserved that Oscar right about now.

“Please, do not insult my intelligence by pretending that you can’t see it. Just... don’t.”

“What is what Danno?” Gracie asked in all innocence. _Damn she was good!_

“Uh-uh Gracie.” He warned. “You guys are done! What the fuck is this…this… _thing_ doing here?”

“Whoa Danno, language. We got a kid here.” Steve said as he pulled Gracie close to him and covered her ears and gave Danny a disapproving look. He knew Danny was familiar with all curse words imaginable and he never shied off on sharing that knowledge.

“Do _not_ try to change the subject here Steven.” Danny glared at him.

“Should we tell him?” Gracie asked, looking up at Steve.

“Yes Gracie. Spill.” Danny demanded.

“Uncle Steve, I think we should tell him.”

“You sure?”

“Okay you two have exactly two seconds to tell me what the hell is going on or I swear…”

“Okay, okay. Listen, the doll…” Steve reached out and took it. “It’s real. See?” He gave it a shake. “We were just messing with you.”

“Yeah, we were just having a little fun Danno. I’m really sorry.” Gracie added.

“Apology noted. Acceptance is pending.” He heard Steve chuckle and he gave him a stern look. “Whose idea was it?”

“Well…” Gracie took a moment to think of a response. “It was mostly my idea, I forced Uncle Steve. He was against it.” She had opted to take one for the team.

_Hmm would you look at that? I guess there’s honor among thieves or rather accomplices for that matter, Danny thought._

“Grace…” Steve started but Gracie wasn’t done.

“Please don't be angry at us Danno. We were just having a little fun.”

“It’s okay monkey I just wanna know whose idea it _really_ was?” He didn’t even try to hide that he was eyeing Steve.

“It doesn’t matter now does it?” Steve asked defensively.

“No, I just… I just wanna know, okay? I promise I won’t get angry.” But the fury in Danny’s eyes said otherwise. Steve saw that too and he had to admit, he panicked a little bit.

“Gracie’s.”

“Uncle Steve’s.”

They both said it at the same time. _Okay, so no honor among thieves then._

“We didn’t mean to make you angry Danno.”

“Don’t you dare say it young lady.” He warned her. He knew his daughter all too well to know what was coming next. Anytime she was caught doing something she shouldn’t be doing she’d always pull her cute innocent puppy eyes on Danny and say the four magical words, _‘I love you, Danno’_ that always made Danny’s heart soar and forget about scolding her. But he was too late because Gracie was fast and she did in fact, pull her puppy dog eyes on him and Danny as always fell for it.

"I love you Danno. I'm sorry."

“It's okay monkey. Come here.” He gave her a tight hug and kissed her head. “You are however grounded for the rest of the weekend so no dessert for you. And you too Steve. You should be ashamed of yourself. Corrupting my poor girl’s head with your neanderthal ways. What were you thinking?”

“I… I’m at a loss. I feel so betrayed right now. Gracie, I thought we were a team.” Steve pretended to be hurt.

“I’m sorry Uncle Steve.” She shrugged then buried her head on Danny’s stomach. Steve was actually impressed. He had no doubt Grace would always find a way to survive.

After a quiet dinner, Danny cleared the table and came back with a bowl of ice cream and two granny smith apples. He gave the duo the apples and insisted they sit there and make sure they ate their ‘dessert’ as they watched him devour the sweet treat all by himself.

It was a small victory, but well worth it and he took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and have a great start of your week :)


End file.
